


Revenge Was Never Sweet

by BaffledQuxxn



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Bad Spanish, Blunt Marina, But I'll Try To Update As Much As Possible, But She Is An Idiot, But She's Not Really A Hero, Cause That What She's Always Worn, Character Based on Maria Alvarez, Cheesy, Dark Plot Lines, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, First fanfic on AO3, Her Horse Has Human Like Characteristics, High Honor Arthur Morgan, I Got Her Back Story Idea From Bandidas, I Try And Make Her Funny, I couldn't help myself, Idiot Hero, It's Still Slightly Different, Likes To Have Lower Cut Shirts And Bare Shoulders, Major Spoilers, Marina-Mariana Flores, Mexican Character, Micah Is A Bitch, Naive Marina, Non-Explicit Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Probably Inconsistent Updating, Probs Cheesy, Probs Won't Be, Rocky Mountain Horse, Seductive Marina, She's Still An Outlaw, There'll Be A Bit of Both, Violence, Wild West, Writing for Fun, cowboy, history inaccuracy, yeehaw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-11 03:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaffledQuxxn/pseuds/BaffledQuxxn
Summary: When Marina comes to America looking for revenge, she didn't expect to find help along the way. Facing numerous challenges and threats, Marina will have to learn who is friend or foe, and who will help her with the one thing she wants,Revenge.(Temporary summary)





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi  
This is my first time posting to AO3 so sorry if the format is weird or something.  
Anyway, translation will be at the end notes.

The tickle of irritation at the back of my throat wasn’t the worst thing that had happened to me, and yet it was the only thing I could focus on as I traveled through this dried out waste land.

I had been riding for months now with almost no stops, following a trail that had been going colder and colder as the months kept coming. I had used all the money I dared to bring with me in this foreign land. But if I were to give up now then this whole journey would have been for nothing. I don’t know how much longer I would be able to survive in this dry heat with little water, but I would push until I couldn’t anymore, I owed it to Lina at the least.

I gave a cough as I tried to clear the tickle.

It didn’t work.

My lips had been dry and cracked, that whenever I were to smile they would bleed. It was starting to piss me off.

This whole situation that I have found myself in especially.

My vision blurred suddenly, dizziness taking over before I could shake it away, dehydration and the sun most likely the main cause. I swayed in the saddle, almost tipping over if it weren’t for Reyes reaching around and giving my leg a little nip to wake me up.

I sat up in the saddle a little more clear minded, giving Reyes a pat on his dark and sweaty neck.

“You are good boy Reyes. Eres un chico muy inteligente.” He gave a playful nicker, as if he understood half of what I said. Though I wouldn’t put it past him, half the time I swore he knew everything I said to him. “When we reach the next town, I will get you very big carrot. I know they are your favourite.”

As if the word carrot alone brought him new energy, he took off into a fast canter that had startled me so much that the loose grip I had on his reins didn’t keep me from falling off with a loud shout and landing with a heavy thud on the ground. That had no doubt bruised me.

“Reyes! Bastardo!” I shouted at him breathlessly, after having the wind knocked out of me. I watched as he came to a stop after hearing my shout and quickly came back to where I lay on the ground. He came closer, putting his face right over mine and breathing heavily onto myself. I gave a splutter as I gave his head a gentle shove away from my own, wiping horse snot from my face. I glared as he gave what sounded like an amused snort. “You do that again, you get no carrots.”

I tried to lift myself up, only to find that my arms had gone weak from so little food and water, having offered whatever I could to Reyes to make sure he stayed somewhat healthier than myself, considering he was carrying all of the weight. “Mierda…. What am I going to do know..” 

I grabbed my hat and placed it over my face to somewhat escape the burning sun, a sigh leaving my lips as I thought of what I could do. There was really only one option. I’d have to trust that Reyes really was as smart as I thought that he was.

“Reyes, you are smart. You get me help and I will supply you with endless carrots.” My hat muffling my voice as I talked to him. I moved my hat slightly to see him watching as his ears perked up at the mention of his favourite treat, knowing that he would likely do anything for them. “¡Ir! ¡Consigue ayuda! And don’t talk to any strange mares! I know how you are, encantadora.” He did a rear in farewell before taking off into a gallop in the direction that we had been heading in, a loud neigh of promise to return. Or at least that was what I hoped it was. 

I have been alone with that horse as my only companion for too long it seems.

“Know, what am I to do while I wait..”

I ended up falling asleep. 

I mean could you blame me, I had been in this desert for god knows how long, with little food or water.

By the time that I had awoken the sun had gone down and been replaced with a dark sky and stars shining over head. I glanced around me, hoping to find that Reyes had returned but found only empty land surrounding me.

I tisked, a sigh leaving my lips as I placed my hat on my head, pushing myself up to stand, wobbling slightly as I regained feeling in my legs. The sleep had done me wonders, making me feeling like I had more energy. But I knew that I would crash very soon without any water.

“Useless pony. Trust him to get distracted… probably forgot all about me at the sight of a pretty filly.” I gave a shiver as the now cool air brushed my skin, hands moving up and down my bare arms as I tried to keep warm. “Of course it’s cold when I don’t want it to be..”

While I had been so distracted by my own muttering I hadn’t heard the sound of multiple hoof beats heading in my direction, only noticing when something large pushed me from behind.

I gave a shout as I fell onto my hands and knees an angry sneer crossing my features. “You cabrón! How dare you…” I trailed off as I looked to what had pushed me, only to find Reyes standing very proudly in front of me, like a cocky rooster. A large smile formed on my lips as I gave a laugh, standing and rushing over to him, huggin his neck tightly. “Ha! You clever horse! I had no doubt that you would come back for me.” I gave a nervous chuckle as he gave me a somewhat disbelief look. “Well, there might have been a slight doubt… hey don’t give me that look, I’ve seen how you are when you spot a pretty mare..-” I gave his neck a slight shove as he lightly bit my arm. “HEY! Cabrón, don’t bite me! I only speak the truth-!”

“Ahem.. miss?”

I stop talking as I looked towards the sound of a human voice. I found two men sitting on top of horses, staring down at me with looks of disbelief. I’d probably look at myself too if I was found talking to a horse like it was a human. I couldn’t see them properly because of how dark it was, but from what I could see was that one of the men was significantly older than the other, but both looked as rough as each other.

I cleared my throat as I straightened myself up, brushing dirt from my clothing, pulling my top up to try and cover more of my cleavage, which was slowly beginning to show as this loose corset dragged my shirt down, knowing that men were morons. Though it didn’t seem to help as I saw them still glance down at them.

I gave a huff as I looked towards Reyes. “Who have you brought to me Reyes. Mejor no ser pervertidos.” I turned to the two men stepping forward slightly as I ‘introduced’ myself. “Catalina Lopez at your service señors. And I see that you have met my trusty steed Reyes.”

I saw them glance at each other briefly before the older of the two got down from his silver horse and headed towards me, a hand held out to shake while the other hung ready at his side. I took it as he introduced them. “Hosea Matthews, ma’am. And my grumpy friend is Arthur.” I nodded towards ‘Arthur’ in greeting, he narrowed his eyes at me in return. Seems very friendly. “Now, why was your horse following us and herding us towards yourself?”

I gave a slight laugh as I let go of his hand, bringing it to rest loosely on my hip. “Is that what he did? Well, I asked him to get help. And you are the help.” I gave a cough as the tickling came back. “Speaking of help, do you have any water? It has been a while since I have had any, I have been giving it all to Reyes to keep him strong.”

“Of course Miss Lopez. Here.” I took the canteen that Hosea offered greedily, taking long gulps, water spilling over the edge of my mouth as i tried to get as much as I could. From the corner of my eye I could see them watching in both disgust and amazement as I chugged as much as I could. Eh, I’ve been looked at worse. When I realized that it had about a quarter left, I remembered that it wasn’t mine, and gave it back to Hosea with a small amount of guilt, wiping off the water from around my mouth as I mumbled a half assed apology. 

He shook the apology off as he took the canteen back, stashing it away on his horse.

“It’s no problem at all ma’am. But may I ask why you’re in the middle of Armadillo desert?”

“Armidallo? What is that, i have never heard of an Armidallo before..” I asked in confusion.

The man on the horse, Arthur I’m pretty sure Hosea called him, gave an amused chuckle at my pronunciation of the word. I glared towards him. “You think it is funny, cowboy? I have problem with the pronunciation of new words. As you could probably guess, I do not come from here.”

The man seemed to just roll his eyes at me, turning his horse away as he called out to Hosea. “Why are we still here helping this fool. Let’s just get back to camp.”  
I was very close to blowing up on this man, he says to much for how little he talks.

Hosea was quick to defuse the situation. “Now, Arthur, no need for that. Maybe we could help this here miss, if she tells us what she’s after?” He directed the last part to me, eyebrow raised at the suggestion.

“Right.” I rolled my eyes as Arthur scoffed. “Shut up, cabrón. Señor Matthews, to answer your question, I am in the middle of the desert because I am after a man. He goes by Joseph Murphy. Have you heard of him?” When they both nodded slightly I continued. “Yes, good. He is bastardo. A gold hungry man that I am going to rob and kill when I finally find him again.”

“You want to rob and kill one of the wealthiest men in the country? Miss, I mean no offense but he is a very powerful man, you could very well be killed.” Hosea said in worry.

“Ok, so I kill him and then I can die.”

“Ya pretty stupid ain’t you. Trying to kill a man that powerful-”

Arthur was cut off as the sound of a gunshot went off, his hat fluttered to the ground, a bullet hole clear through the centre. I blew the smoke from the end of the gun that I had stolen from Hosea when he had handed me the water canteen, before flipping it around so the handle was towards them and handed it back to him. He took it back in shock, securing it to his belt.

“Now, you do not run your mouth about me again, cabrón. Where I am from I am pretty famous gunslinger and thief.”

This caused Arthur to only seem more angry, a hard scowl lighting his shadowed features as he reached for his own gun. “Now listen here, you little-”

“Miss Lopez, how about I offer you a deal.” Hosea quickly cut in, waving his hand at Arthur to put his gun away, which he did begrougly but still kept a hand lightly hovered over it. “We can take you back to our camp and offer you food and shelter, and when you’re back to your full strength, we’ll help you with your Murphy problem. In exchange, you help around at our camp, bringing in money anyway you can and doing jobs for use. You appear to have the skill to pull it off.”  
I looked towards the two suspiciously, especially Arthur who appeared to want to protest but kept silent for Hosea’s sake. I had only just met these men, and while Hosea seemed genuine, Arthur so far had only gotten on my nerves. I moved my hat as I scratched my knotted hair. “Let me talk it out with Reyes for a second.” 

Hosea gave me a funny look. “Ok miss…. If you want.”

I nodded in appreciation before turning towards Reyes who had been standing there scratching at himself for who knows how long. I grabbed his cheeks and brought his head up as I whispered to him.

“Is this a good idea Reyes?...... We would be getting food and shelter… and I am sure that there would be more horses so you won’t be lonely… and they said that they would help us take revenge on that bastardo..” I gave his forehead a gentle stroke as I thought, causing his eyes to close in relaxation. I gave a nod as I made up my mind, turning back to the two men who had been talking quietly amongst themselves as well, but turned their attention to me as I began to talk.

“Señors, we have a deal. Me rascas la espalda y yo te rascaré la tuya.”

Hosea gave me a welcoming smile as he got back onto his horse, a grunt leaving his lips as he heaved himself up. 

“Welcome, then Miss Lopez. You mount up and we’ll be on our way.” I was surprised he didn’t ask what I had said in my native language. I gave him a nod as I turned to Reyes and mounted him, causing him to let out a huff as he felt the extra weight. I gave him a pat before urging them to catch up with the two men as they began to leave.

“-take the blame, I ain’t gonna be the one that gets yelled at because you’ve gone soft hearted.”

“And I will, leave Dutch to me.” Hosea easily waved Arthur away.

“How do we even know that that’s her real name anyway.”

“It is not.” I butted in as I caught up to them, having overheard their conversation. They gave me slightly alarmed looks but I quickly backtracked. “Mil disculpas, señors. But you don’t know who you can trust in this land. My name is Marina-Mariana Flores. I did not tell you because I am a very wanted women in México, i did not know if my name was known here yet.”

“At least you’re mostly honest.” Hosea gained a thoughtful look. “Though the name does ring a bell, I don’t know where I would have heard about it, maybe Javier had told me about you.”

“I will gladly tell you once you reach your camp. There is no use telling it more than once.”

Arthur gave a grunt as he listened to me. “This ain’t gonna end well Hosea.”

Hosea rolled his eyes as he listened to him. “You worry too much Arthur. She’s perfectly harmless to us. Can’t you see the benefit she would bring to the group.”

“Oh I can see the benefit alright. A smart mouth that is able to shoot okay. She’s gonna be just like Sean, just with a better shot. More trouble than it’s worth.”

I gave a small laugh as I turned in my seat to look at Hosea. “You are right about the way you introduced him. He is very grumpy man.”

I got a glare from the said grumpy man which I ignored as I went back to facing forward, a beaming smile on my face just to rub it more into his worsening mood.  
Hosea gave a sigh at the both of us.

It would be a long ride.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marina gets introduced to Dutch and some of the gang. Some introductions going better than others.

“By the way, I heard you mention the name Dutch before.. Who is he?”

We had been riding for only a short amount of time before Hosea and Arthur decided that it would probably be better to set up camp for the night and ride off in morning where we can clearly see where we’re heading.

We were still in the middle of nowhere in the desert, but they seemed to know their way around well enough. The must have traveled through these parts a lot.  
Hosea gave a sigh as he stretched from where he sat across from me through the fire. “Dutch is well, uh, he’s basically our leader, the person that sees us through everything. But he’s also like a brother.” 

“And is this Dutch a reasonable man?”

“Sure.” Arthur scoffed as he turned some kind of meat over the fire to cook it, not glancing at me once. “He can be reasonable to those he finds useful, and if you ain’t useful, then Dutch ain’t too reasonable.”

I narrowed my eyes at him, a sneer coming onto my face. “Then it is a good thing I am useful, cabrón.”

“Would ya stop calling me that goddamn name! You think I don’t know what it means?!-”

“-Oh you do, do you? Then tell me what it means.”

Arthur grew flustered for a split second, the fire dying slightly in his eyes slightly coming back, but was quick to compose himself. “It’s an insult, is what it is! You’ve called me it so many times it’s hard not to notice!”

“Ah it is good that you catch on quick, you are not as dumb as I orignally thought,” I grew silent as I thought over my words, ignoring his outraged words of complaint. “but still not smart.”

“Enough!” Both of use grew silent at Hosea’s shout. “You’re both acting like children, honestly Jack isn’t even as bad as the both of you. Now just shut up and eat, we have a long day of travel ahead of us tomorrow.”

Everything was silent for a short amount of time, the only sounds being the fire crackling and the horses as they moved about. I chewed the meat that Hosea had offered me after his outburst, fidgeting slightly as I tried not to talk. But I felt like I was about to burst if I didn’t as at least one more question.

“Who is Jack?”

Arthur gave a groan as the peace was disturbed before throwing his now empty stick onto the ground, and heading over to where he had set up his sleeping bag with a huff. I watched as he sat down heavily and turned away from us before turning back to Hosea with an eyebrow raised, waiting for him to answer the question.

He gave a tired sigh. “I’m sure you’ll meet everyone tomorrow, why don’t you wait until then before asking any more questions.” He gave a huff as he stood up. “Now why don’t you get some sleep, you’re gonna need it if you’re meeting everyone. Goodnight.”

I pouted slightly at my half answered question but called a ‘goodnight’ as he went to his own sleeping mat. I wasn’t very tired, but thought I should try and sleep like Hosea had suggested. Seeing as I didn’t have a sleeping mat on me, I headed over to where Reyes was resting, laying on the ground. Crawling up to him, I gently rest against his side, causing him to look at me before going back to sleep.

I gave a sigh as I closed my eyes. 

I still wasn’t asleep a few hours later, even though I was very tired now and the sun looked like it would come up in a few hours. It was just so cold, the short sleeves of my blouse offering no protection from the cold air. My eyes fluttered open slightly as the feeling of something heavy was draped over me. I could see the silhouette of something moving back to their sleeping mat.

I’d thank whoever it was tomorrow morning. I curled up further into Reyes, tugging the blanket closer to myself before my eyes fluttered closed and I was lost in a dreamless sleep.

“Hey, git up. It’s time to go.”

I opened my eyes at the sound of the voice, but quickly closed them again when the sun shone brightly into them, a groan escaping my lips as my eyes ached. I rubbed my head as I sat up, pushing the blanket off that was now making me too hot, the sun, though not high in the sky, was still very much bright.

I gave a yawn as I turn to the person who had woken me up. “Morning, cabrón.”

Now that It was daylight, I could make out Arthur’s features more clearly. He was most likely in his late thirties, with a muscular build and much taller than myself. He had a head of short brown hair and a beard that was starting to grow in. Overall, he wasn’t that bad looking. But I’d rather die than ever let him know that.

Arthur scoffed at me as rolled his eyes. “Shut up.” There was no real venom in his voice, so he must have been in a better mood today. “Git up and get ready, it’s time to go. Ain’t waiting on ya.”

I waved him away as I stood up, stretching my arms over my head. “Ay, Ay. I heard you the first time.” I picked up the blanket that I had dropped as I stretched and turned to him holding it up. “Is this yours?”

He glanced at it before taking it and stuffing it into his saddle bag. It was almost like he had been flustered. “Yes, now hurry the hell up. Ain’t got all day.”

I offered him a smile as I turned away and headed to where Reyes stood looking out into the open, calling back over my shoulder to him. “You can be a kind man, Mr Arthur. Thank you for the blanket.” I held up my hands as he opened his mouth to no doubt tell me to hurry up again. “Yes yes, I will hurry up.”

I ignored the scoff he gave me as I gave Reyes a gentle pat on his forehead. “Hola mi amigo encantador.” I moved to where I had placed his saddle and heaved it up with a groan, the thing wasn’t light and it didn’t help that Reyes was quite tall compared to myself. Once I was finally able to lift it onto his back and secure it properly, I wiped my forehead from sweat before grabbing his bridal. Once that was secured in place I smoothed my knot ridden hair back and placed my hat onto my head. I’d have to find a river or a hotel soon to wash my hair, it was going to be a nightmare to untangle. I’m pretty sure I don’t smell too good neither.

I swung up onto the saddle before trotting up to were the two men sat in there own saddles, calling a ‘good morning’ to Hosea as I got near, getting a ‘morning’ back in response. Once I caught up we all took off again into a canter, with Arthur in the front and Hosea riding beside myself.

We rode for many hours after that, only stopping occasionally to water the horses and ourselves. By the time we began to go at a much slower pace, it was late into the afternoon. 

“Arthur, why don’t you ride ahead and tell Dutch about our friend here, so there isn’t a big shock when we ride up with her.” Hosea called to Arthur who nodded and cantered ahead. That must mean that we're pretty close to their camp.

“How many people have you got in your group?” I ask him curiously as we rode leisurely beside each other.

He gained a thoughtful look. “Well, in the past few months we’ve gained a few people, so that would make it ...twenty-four people, well twenty-five if we're counting Trewlany.”

I raised my eyebrows in surprise, an amazed sound escaping. “Wow! In México I only worked with one other person… well two really, but that bastardo can go die for all I care.”

“And this ‘bastardo’ wouldn’t happen to be Joseph Murphy would it?” Hosea asked curiously.

“You would not be wrong, but the story can wait until we are with this Dutch you speak of.”

We both drew quiet as their camp came into view, the sound of chattering filled the air. I pushed my hat down slightly to cover my eyes, trying to hide myself somewhat from their view. We rode up into camp, bring our horses to a stop near where other horse were around standing lazyly grazing what little grass they could get. I gave Reyes neck a pat after I had gotten down. “Wish me luck, encantadora.” He gave me a nicker, but was quickly pulled away from me as he caught sight of multiple mares, taking off in a trot towards them. I rolled my eyes at him but turned as Hosea called out to me.

“Come this way, Miss Flores.”

I followed him through the camp, feeling eyes watching me from every angle as walked towards a big white tent that was set up in the middle of it all, it was uncomfortable, but I didn’t want to show it incase they thought me weak. Marina-Mariana Flores was not weak. Hosea opened the flap to the tent and gestured for me to enter first.

I entered and was greeted by the sight of Arthur and another man. This man was no doubt Dutch. He was a man of average build that stood with much confidence, with a thick black mustache and a patch of hair under is lip. His hair dark and slicked back. He was dressed different to what I imagined a leader of someone like Arthur to dress, with more of a sophisticated and elegant appeal to it, with a black hat. He wore a large amount of jewellery, that I couldn’t help but stare at, after all I had been a thief until recently and I knew silver and gold when I saw it.

“Miss Flores, it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” He gestured to Arthur with almost a flourish. “Arthur here, has been telling me very much about you.”

I gave him a calculating smile. “Then it must not be any good things.”

Dutch gave a loud laugh as he patted my shoulder, leading me over to a table that sat to the side of the tent. “You are a funny one, miss. I must say.” He pulled a chair out for me. I took the seat, watching from the corner of my eye as Arthur leaned on the entrance pole and Hosea taking a seat at another chair at the table. Once Dutch had sat, he began talking.

“How rude of me, I haven't even introduced myself. Dutch Van Der Linde.”

“Marina-Mariana Flores.”

“Pleasure, madam.” He cleared his throat as he became serious. “Now, what was it that we can help you with Miss Flores. Arthur was only very brief in his explanation.”

“Yes, he seems like the type to be.” I ignored Arthurs scoff and Dutch’s chuckle as I continued, fiddling with the ends of my long dark hair. “But to answer your question, I am going to rob and murder Joseph Murphy.”

“And what has Joseph Murphy done that makes you want to murder him so much.” Dutch asked curiously.

I glared down at the table as I thought of all the wrong he had done to not just me but my country as well. “There are multiple things that that man has done, stealing land from my people, robbing from the poor, taking advantage of those that do not know the right way, killing my mother and leaving my father unable to work, if he can not work then he can not support ourselves.” I paused as I took a deep breath to try and hide my quick growing anger, it had always been a problem and had gotten me into a lot of trouble in the past. “He also killed my lover, only leaving me alive so I would have to suffer, the list could go on. So I will kill him and rob him of everything he had stolen, then give it back to my country.”

Dutch sat silently from a few moments as he thought over my words, although there was a gleam in his eyes as he stared at me that made me slightly uncomfortable, I couldn’t place what it was though. “Arthur mentioned to me that you had said you were a very wanted woman over in Mexico. Why is that, if I may ask.”

A smirk crossed my face as I answered him, cockiness in my voice. “I am a wanted woman because I robbed trains and steal documents from very important people, giving it back to the people that it was stolen from. It was only myself and my love who did this. That man offered false information that got my love killed. I thought that we could trust him, but I had been wrong.”

Hosea jumped into the conversation, directing his words more at Dutch. “Miss Flores has already proven that she is a quite capable thief and knows how to handle a gun very well. She would be a very good addition to this camp.” 

“If it helps, before I was a wanted woman, I was a poor farm girl, working and breaking in horses for my papa’s farm, I know everything there is too know about hard work. I cooked and cleaned when my mother couldn’t. And I don’t mean to brag,” I really did, I was the bragging type, “but I am a jack of all trades, if you may.”

Dutch raised his eyes at my cockiness, but a small smile was working its way to his lips. He gave a sigh as he stood up, looking down at where I sat across from him. “Well Miss Flores, I can’t see a reason that you shouldn’t stick around, as long as you pull your weight around here and don’t cause too much trouble.” He stuck his hand out in a hand shake, which I took after a moment. He gave my hand he held a pat, before pulling me slightly towards himself as he gave me a hard stare. “But if I find that my trust has been broken, then well… you’ll find out.” He let go of my hand as he turned to Arthur.

“Now Arthur, why don’t you show Miss Flores around. Introduce her to people. Hosea and I need to have a bit of a chat.” No doubt they would be talking about myself. He turned to me as I stood and followed Arthur towards the entrance. “Miss Flores, welcome.”

I tipped my hat to him, waving lazily over my rigid shoulder as I exited the tent, releasing a tense breath as I finally relaxed. Arthur looked at me with a raised eyebrow which I return. “Meeting a leader of a gang is not normally very relaxing experience, cabrón.”

An abrupt laugh was heard nearby after I had called Arthur a cabrón, causing us to look slightly behind the tent where a man was sitting on a log, a knife loosely hanging in his hand as he laughed.

He was most definitely from Mexican descent, if the sombrero that sat comfortably on his head said anything, with an olive skin tone and dark hair. He was average height with a slim build, a moustache somewhat like Dutch’s if it weren’t for the middle being shaved out. He wore a dark blue waistcoat over a white shirt with dark trousers.

Arthur gave him the middle finger before seeming to have an idea as he suddenly clapped me on the shoulder and slightly shoved me in the direction that the man was sitting. “Why don’t I get Javier to show you around, considering you both find insulting me to be so funny, you’ll be the best of friends.” He forcefully shoved me only another log that had been lying close by.

“Ay, don’t shove me around, bastardo, or I’ll shove a stick up your-”

“Javier, meet miss Marina. She’s a real piece of work. I’m sure you’ll get on real fine.” Arthur cut me off with a condescending tone.

I went to reach for a stick to do exactly as I said I would but I was pulled back by this Javier, who kept a tight grip on my shoulders as I struggled to break free.

“You better release me, ¡Hijo de puta!” Javier ignored me, still keeping a tight grip around my arms as I still struggled.

“Might want to leave Arthur, by the looks of it she would be happy to go through with her threat. Don’t worry I’ll take good care of her.”

Arthur scoffed as he headed off, calling over his shoulder, “It ain’t myself I’m worried about. Good luck.”

I needed to get the last word in, so I stuck up my middle finger and shouted out after him, “¡Puta madre!” He only waved over his shoulder at me. Bastardo. I could see people around the camp glance at the commotion that I had caused but I was too fired up too care, a pout setting on my face as I crossed my arms over my chest. I know Dutch had just said to not cause trouble, but it was hard, it was in my nature. I looked towards Javier who had still yet to release me, and found him glance at me with a small smirk, his eyes flickering down to my chest that I had accidently made more present.

I scoffed at him, shoving his hands off me. “Do not touch me so freely, cabrón, or I will gut you.”

“Ah, chica, you’ve got a fire.” He began sharpening his knife, but a question came not too soon after. “I would like to now what a famous bandida is doing so far from home.”

I flicked my hat back as it got in my eyes, setting my hands on my lap as answered him. “I’m going to kill and rob a man, and he has come back to his home so I have followed him here. How would you even know about my name anyway?”

“I have someone get me newspapers from home. You and your partner were very popular in the last few additions that I had received. Where is she, by the way, I haven’t gotten a recent newspaper in a while.”

I lowered my eyes slightly as I turned away from him. “Dead.” It was silent for a few moments before I abruptly stood up, trying to clear my bad mood that would soon be coming. Javier looked up at me at my sudden move. “Arthur said that you were to show me around. So if you would show me around.”

He rolled his eyes at my tone, but got up and started to lead me around the camp, pointing out were the food was kept, as well as the alcohol (which he said that a party would no doubt happen at the arrival of a new member to the gang), the medicine supplies and the washing area. He pointed out people that we passed, though he went through them so quickly that I couldn’t even remember a majority of them.

As an older lady was passing he called out to her. “Miss Grimshaw!” She turned to the two of us and headed over. “This is Marina. Could you show her where she would be sleeping, I have a job to be going on soon.”

Miss Grimshaw eyed me up and down for a moment, a silent judgement passing through her narrowed eyes, before she nodded to Javier and waved her hand at me to follow her. I looked back at Javier, but all I got was a sarcastic wave and a ‘see ya later, chica.’ That bastardo.

I quickly caught up with miss Grimshaw who was heading towards an area of tents that had some girls hanging around it, reading books or washing clothes, hell one was even sleeping. She pointed to a spot at the very end of the tents where a sleeping mat sat next to another. “You’ll be sleeping over there next to Karen. Know I don’t want any trouble, I saw your outburst before.” I raised my eyebrow at her tone, knowing that it would take a lot for us to get along. She called out to the blonde girl who had been reading, beckoning her over. “Mary-Beth will show you how jobs are done around here.” And with that she stalked off.

“Ay, ay, ma’am.” She turned back and narrowed her eyes at my sarcastic tone but otherwise went back to what she was doing before. 

“Oh, don’t you worry about Miss Grimshaw, she’s just a very strict person naturally. Once she gets used to you she’ll become more friendly. Mostly.” I turned to the blonde who had been beside me. She held out her hand, a friendly smile on her face. “My names Mary-Beth.” She then pointed to two girls, one black with tightly wound hair and the other a browned hair with a far to pale complex for how much time she spent in the outdoors, who had both been doing the laundry. “That’s Tilly and Jenny.” She then pointed to a person who had been laying on the mat next to my own. “And that’s Karen. I-I’m sorry but I didn’t quite catch your name?”

“Right. My names Marina. It is nice to meet you Mary-Beth, it is good to meet someone that does not have a pair of balls or a stick so far up there arse it is affecting their personality.” A snort was heard from the mats and the woman known as Karen sat up as she let out a laugh, standing up and heading over to us. 

“Ain’t you a funny one. I think we’re gonna get on real fine.” She seemed to sniff the air for a second before looking back at me with a slight grimace. “Right after you have a good wash.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Hola mi amigo encantador - Hello my charming friend  
~ ¡Hijo de puta! - Son of a bitch!  
~ ¡Puta madre! - motherfucker/fuck off  
~ Bandida - Bandit

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Eres un chico muy inteligente - You are a very smart boy  
~ Bastardo - Bastard  
~ Mierda - Shit  
~ ¡Ir! ¡Consigue ayuda! - Go! Get help!  
~ cabrón - bitch/fucker/asshole  
~ Mejor no ser pervertidos - Better not be perverts  
~ Me rascas la espalda y yo te rascaré la tuya - You scratch my back and I'll scratch your's  
~ Mil disculpas, señors - Apologies, sirs


End file.
